1. Field of the Invention
A doll with intermittently movable limb.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Action dolls and motion dolls provide a great deal of enjoyment for children, especially for older children who can readily relate to the field of activity of the doll. Thus, an action doll simulating a prize fighter has been disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,003,158. Other action dolls simulating baseball or football players, tennis or golf players etc. have been developed or proposed in the prior art. The game of soccer has gained wide popularity in recent years, however up to the present a doll with a kicking leg action simulating a soccer player has not been devised in the art of action dolls.